


ramyeon

by yongyuan



Series: never met someone like you [chansoo college au] [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: .... sort of??, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, and its a precursor to 'i like you so much', this is gonna be the first in a series of six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyuan/pseuds/yongyuan
Summary: [five times park chanyeol fell in love with do kyungsoo and one time he ... ]one: 0905, 12:30





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first in a 5+1 series! each will be uploaded as a separate work but grouped in a series. this 5+1 set is gonna be a precursor to "i like you so much," which is ....... pure ......... chansoo fluff .......... 
> 
> please enjoy this tiny ficlet ;0;

_ one: 0905, 12:30 _

 

chanyeol's second biggest regret in life is probably scheduling his sole friday class to be chem 101 at 9:15 in the morning. it’s not that he can’t wake up in time, of course he can -- it’s that he absolutely does not  _ want _ to wake up in time, especially for chemistry. but on the bright side, it’s barely past noon on a friday and park chanyeol has finished his first week of freshman year, minus the hours of homework to come. there is so much homework to do. oh, god. chanyeol rubs his temples and squeezes his eyes closed.

 

lunch first. 

 

the university really is beautiful in the fall, even more picturesque than when he visited in the early summer. leaves the same color as the brick classroom walls adorn the ground, crackling under chanyeols feet as he makes his way to the campus cafeteria.  _ it’s nice _ , he thinks,  _ to take things slow, sometimes.  _ all week, everything has felt fast and hurried and overwhelming, even to a boy dubbed the puppy of the family (“we don’t need a pet, we have chanyeol!” his mom  _ loved _ that one). all week, everything has felt remarkably lonely. chanyeol pulls his jacket a little tighter and walks a little faster.  

 

the cafeteria is bustling with hungry students carrying too-expensive textbooks and too-packed schedules. among the rabble, chanyeol spots an empty table and claims it as his own once he has his wildly anticipated lunch. he stretches his long limbs, cramped from a two-hour lecture on ionic and molecular bonding, and sits in one of the two seats, ready for a nice, peaceful, uninterrupted lunch. this lasts for about half a sandwich.

 

“hello?”

 

unsure of whether the voice is meant for him, chanyeol glances up. he first notices the bowl of noodles awkwardly balanced in the boys hand. 

 

“could i sit here? there’s no more free seats.” the puppy and the stranger share an awkward silence as chanyeol tries to swallow his food without choking. 

 

“yeah yeah yeah, of course! lemme move my bag for you.” 

 

once the boy sits down (“thank you so much, i’ve been walking around with this ramyeon for like, five solid minutes, i probably look stupid to everyone”), chanyeol also notices how  _ handsome  _ he is. never one to be intimidated by a stranger, no matter how (breathtakingly gorgeous) mildly attractive they are, he dusts off his small arsenal of icebreakers and jokes to get to know the ramyeon boy: do kyungsoo, freshman, fellow music major and chemistry-hater, decidedly a cat person (chanyeol is almost offended). he also learns, without asking, that kyungsoo has a voice like honey and a heart-shaped smile and a laugh that makes his heart beat fast. 


End file.
